


Нет такого другого на свете

by nikirik



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America RPS
Genre: Angst, Gypsy AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, UST, XIX century
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Написано на заявку Ms. Ada: "РПС. Век этак девятнадцатый. Уважаемый поляк (или не важно, кто) Эванс влюбляется в Себастьяна, румынского цыгана, вора и конокрада.<br/>Заказчик просит контраста внешности, колец, подвесок, песен, жестокой страсти и рейтинга."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет такого другого на свете

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Goran Bregovic – Bubamara  
> Арт от прекрасной Elena American

 

Кто первым из шановних панов кричит «В табор! К цыганам!», юный шляхтич Кристофер Эванецкий не может впоследствии вспомнить, как ни старается. Кажется, вот только еще мгновение назад сидели за карточным столом в зале уездного Дворянского собрания, а уже трясутся сквозь темень, подстегивая лихого ямщика обещаниями утроенной платы.  
Крис буравит проносящуюся мимо унылую степь мрачным взглядом. Покойный папенька предупреждал не садиться за стол с местными шулерами, особенно с Антоном Старковским. И уж ни в коем разе не ставить фамильных ценностей на кон. Развязный полковник крутил напомаженный ус и хвалился победами среди столичных куртизанок, но первым подскочил, едва собрались в табор, прерывая партию на полуслове. Крису как раз пришло каре, и он надеялся отыграть золотой папенькин перстень с гербом, который сейчас красовался на пальце неутомимого пройдохи.  
Тем временем блеск таборных костров все ближе, и ямщик картинно натягивает поводья, так что тройка закидывает головы назад, капая пеной.  
Навстречу новоприбывшей компании уже выступает нарядная толпа во главе с цыганским бароном.  
\- Не правда ли, живописное зрелище?- восхищается лысоватый надворный советник, чье имя Крис забыл, едва их друг другу представили.  
\- Толпа разнаряженных нищих, - сквозь зубы цедит Крис и тут же натыкается на дерзкий взгляд синих глаз, которые в полутьме кажутся почти черными, возможно, от слоя сурьмы на веках. А, может, от неприкрытой усмешки, которая заставляет Криса споткнуться на ровном месте.   
На шляхтича славного рода Эванецких еще никто никогда так не смотрел. Словно с ног до головы облизывал. А ведь и на дуэль не вызовешь, содрогнулся Крис, отводя взгляд. «Низшее сословие», как любил говаривать приказчик их имения, вскидывая кнут над очередным бедолагой, «ничего, кроме порки, понимать не сумеют».  
Мысль о кнуте в сочетании с насмешливым синим взглядом вызывает в Крисе небывалую оторопь, так что он не сразу понимает, что происходит вокруг.  
Тем временем их уже со всем цыганским радушием приглашают к скромному столу.  
Крис принимает плошку с варевом от бойкой девицы, грудь которой чуть ли не вся выставлена на показ. В смущении Крис подхватывает деревянную ложку, зачерпывает и отправляет угощение в рот.  
Мясо кажется ему необычным, но довольно мягким, со сладковатым привкусом.  
\- Что это? – интересуется он у надворного советника, лысину которого цыганки уже успели обернуть цветастой шалью.   
\- О, это главное лакомство их рода, гуляш из ежа, - радостно сообщает тот и, видя, как зеленеет лицо собеседника, вполголоса советует, - не вздумайте выплюнуть! Это же оскорбление всему табору, проклянут.  
\- Я…отойду, - Крис кидается в сторону темневших неподалеку кустов, где его выворачивает свежеприготовленным ежиком.  
Едва отдышавшись, Крис рискует поднять голову.   
Рядом в непроглядной темноте хмыкают, Крис ловит отблески серебряных колец и зубастую ухмылку.  
Вот черт синеглазый, с тоской думает он, такому проклянуть – раз плюнуть.  
\- Прошу принять мои извинения, - Крис собирает остатки собственного гонора и даже спину выпрямляет, - к сожалению, отсутствие привычки не позволило мне оценить тушеного ежа по достоинству…  
Повторный приступ сгибает прямо перед нахальным цыганом.  
Когда Крису, наконец, удается прийти в вертикальное положение, синеглазый цыган протягивает ему веточку незнакомого растения.  
Крис медлит, цыган делает шаг вперед и проводит листиками по его губам, прибавляя что-то на непонятном Крису языке.  
Точно проклинает, с тоской и непонятно откуда взявшимся томлением решает Крис, перехватывая запястье цыгана. Ну и пусть, отчаянно думает он, двум смертям не бывать!   
Листик пряно рвется на их губах, и Криса обдает свежестью мяты, смехом, жаром незнакомого рта, цыган прихватывает его за пояс, тянет на себя, гипнотизирует шальным взглядом, который Крис не в состоянии вытерпеть.   
Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как ускользают чужие губы, руки, становится холоднее, тише.   
Крис остается один.  
Он хлопает себя по карманам в поисках портсигара, но безуспешно.  
Кошелька также нигде не наблюдается.  
Будем считать, откупился, пожимает плечами Крис и улыбается в темноту.   
  
***  
Крис просыпается после полудня, путается в пологе. Черт бы побрал кровать с балдахином, спать на семейной реликвии - словно закутываться в паутину, а сейчас нет ничего желаннее глотка прохладной воды и побыстрее.  
Он жадно пьет, роняя капли на батист ночной рубашки, но это не помогает прогнать дьявольский морок непристойных снов. Прочесть «Отче наш» десять раз, как ему советовал духовник в школярские годы, когда юный шляхтич в слезах пришел на исповедь, стыдясь позывов собственного тела?   
Нет, Крис со вздохом откидывается на подушки, от цыганского сглаза крестом животворящим не отделаешься. Разве что серебром и ассигнациями. За одну ночь лишиться папенькиного кольца, портсигара с дарственной от Великого Князя и портмоне! Почерневшие портреты предков в пыльных париках смотрят на наследника рода с явственным неодобрением.  
Крис вздыхает и поднимается; внизу шляхтича уже дожидается с ежедневным докладом приказчик.   
Летняя страда идет своим ходом; кто-то подпалил траву на лугу подле мельницы; а еще в ручье в березовой роще внезапно всплыла брюхом вверх рыба; надо бы пану взглянуть.   
К вечеру Крис изможден разъездами по имению так, что, садясь за стол, все еще ощущает под собой седло. Недурной барашек с горошком на вкус не лучше цыганского ежа. Крис гонит камердинера на кухню с едва отведанными блюдами и поднимается в свой кабинет, прихватив по дороге бутылку красного сухого вина.  
Он тянется зажечь свечи на столе, но, едва запалив одну, замирает; на балконе видна чья-то тень.  
Под рукой ни шпаги, ни револьверов, так что Крис перехватывает бутылку поудобнее и медленно двигается вперед.  
\- Лашё дес! – зовет его из темноты насмешливый терпкий голос, и Крис выдыхает, ступает на балкон и почти спокойно встречает веселый взгляд обведенных черным сверкающих глаз.  
Давешний цыган примостился на парапете, поза ленивая, травинка в уголке рта.  
Крис откашливается, надо что-то сказать, но мысли вразброд и почему-то ужасно жарко. Так что он только кивает на бутылку в своей руке, надеясь, что это сойдет за приглашение.  
\- Мишто, – синеглазый черт одобрительно кивает, и Крис уже было направляется за бокалами, как его руку ловит чужая, приминая кольцами кожу, Крис не успевает охнуть, а цыган уже отсекает невесть откуда взявшимся ножом горловину.   
\- Састимос! – провозглашает его неожиданный гость и делает внушительный глоток. На губе, задевшей неровный край, выступает бусина крови.  
\- Ваше здоровье, - бормочет Крис, принимает бутылку и пьет, чувствуя, как стекло режет рот.  
Цыган замечает и мгновенно оказывается рядом.  
Сейчас поцелует, бьется в голове у Криса, но тот лишь подхватывает каплю пальцем и без смущения слизывает языком, словно изысканное лакомство.  
Наваждение, выдыхает Крис, но вместо того, чтобы осенить себя крестом, тянется к яркому серебру сережки.  
\- Хочешь? – внезапно глухо спрашивает цыган, и Крис кивает, словно немой, сам толком не понимая, на что соглашается.  
Цыган извлекает из ворот рубашки иглу, окаливает в свечном пламени, нежно оглаживает изгибы ушной раковины, так что у Криса подламываются колени, неожиданно колет в мочку, насквозь, зажимая болезненный вскрик поцелуем. И пока Крис не в силах оправиться, сдергивает с себя серебряное украшение и вдевает в пульсирующее болью ухо.  
-На дар! – теплый пальцы скользят по шее и замирают у ключицы. Крис прижимает их своей ладонью, но это все равно, что ловить ветер, и через мгновение балкон пуст, словно и не было тут никого.  
Только через маленькую ранку в ухе во всем теле отдается горячая неутоленная боль.  
  
___  
* Лашё дес – Здравствуй.  
* Мишто – Хорошо.  
* Састимос – Твое здоровье!  
* На дар – Не бойся.  
***  
Уездный город N встречает шляхтича Эванецкого непривычным для летнего полудня оживлением. Объяснить такое количество приставов, солдат и земской милиции, запрудивших улицы, может только предстоящий визит коронованных особ, либо начало военных действий.   
Попавшийся по пути к Дворянскому собранию давешний надворный советник огорошивает Криса последними известиями:  
\- Намедни из губернаторской конюшни свели двух чистокровных орловских рысаков. Губернатор Фьюрицкий в ярости, приказал вешать конокрадов прямо на месте, без суда и следствия.  
\- Чтобы повесить, их для начала поймать надо, - вклинивается в беседу полковник Старковский, самодовольно наглаживая фамильную реликвию рода Эванецких на своем пальце.  
Однако намерение уколоть юного шляхтича пропадает втуне.  
Первая холодная волна страха – повесить - отступает, но ощущение опасности не проходит. Крису не нужен хрустальный шар, он и так словно наяву видит, чьи руки в уже знакомых кольцах тянут согнутой в крючок проволокой щеколду конюшни, ласкают конские гривы, чьи глаза манят уйти за собой в степь.  
Это решительно невыносимо. Крис тяжело вздыхает и бессознательно потягивает колечко в правом ухе.  
Жест не остается незамеченным, и надоедливый полковник с усмешкой интересуется:  
\- А вас, милейший, похоже, приворожила таборная прелестница?  
Щеки против воли наливаются румянцем, и резкие слова рвутся с языка, но тут внимание Криса привлекает знакомый тягучий смех. Не может быть, с ужасом думает Крис, наблюдая, как стройная фигура метет цветастыми юбками мостовую, направляясь прямиком к их компании.  
Смоляная грива волос, тяжелые браслеты и мониста поверх узорного платка, цветок шиповника кокетливо воткнут за ухо. А в подведенных ярко-синих глазах горит насмешка.  
Сердце у Криса сжимается в предчувствии неминуемой беды, сейчас этот морок пройдет, и паны поймут, кто перед ними, на кого они сейчас так заглядываются, кому в ладонь суют золотые монетки. Пальцы сжимают эфес шпаги, если арест неизбежен, может быть, ему удастся их задержать, он недурно фехтует…  
\- Но кто же из нас удостоится чести носить ваш цветок? – лопочет надворный советник, сомлевший перед синеокой бестией.  
А бестия уже тянет теплые загорелые руки, притягивая ошеломленного Криса за шею к своему плечу. Шипы царапают кожу, Крис судорожно вдыхает запах пряностей, табака, пота, голова идет кругом, но он все-таки успевает шепнуть:  
\- Будь осторожен.   
И удушливо краснеет от этого внезапно вырвавшегося «ты».  
Дьявольское отродье прижимает к губам палец, на котором невесть как уже очутился проигранный папенькин перстень. Махнув шалью напоследок, псевдо-цыганка удаляется, напевая густым голосом: «Джелем, джелем, лунгонэ ромалэ дромэнса»…  


***

Ночь тянется докучными сновидениями, не дает отдохновения, тянет соки, словно упырь из дикой народной сказки.  
Накануне вечером юный шляхтич уверился, что его предупреждение возымело действие, и к утру о таборной стоянке будут напоминать только пепельные круги догоревших кострищ. Надо бы облегченно вздохнуть да перекреститься на тусклую лампадку под иконой в углу, но руки не благочестиво наполняют бокал за бокалом. Кончики пальцев в тонких алых царапинах, измятый цветок шиповника брошен поверх неразобранных деловых бумаг. Заложить его между страниц пыльного фолианта и убрать на дальнюю полку в библиотеке, пусть высохнет и забудется, как и эта бесовская невозможная страсть.  
Поиграл с ним цыган, замучил, всю душу вынул, а думать надо о долге перед фамилией и Отечеством, решает Крис и тянется вынуть обжигающую ухо сережку. Застежка не поддается, только сильнее врезается в кожу, и Крис сдается. Пусть ее, завтра, все завтра...  
Первые солнечные лучи застают шляхтича спящим за столом в кабинете с зажатым в кулаке цветком.  
Сквозь пелену сна к нему пробивается терпкий голос, мешающий знакомые и чужие слова:  
Ой, не будите тумэ ман молодого.  
Ой, пока солнышко, ромалэ, не взойдёт.  
  
А-а, а-а-а, а-а-а-ай люба,  
Дай ли чачё да нэй.  
Ой, пока солнышко, ромалэ, не взойдёт.  
Нет, это никакой не сон! Крис вскакивает, приглаживает измятый сюртук и торопливо спускается на двор.   
К нему уже спешит приказчик с довольным выражением на услужливой физиономии.  
\- Конокрада поймали, пан. Ох, и наглая же тварь, не скрываясь, вокруг дома отирался. Теперь вот заладил песни свои горланить. Велите за веревкой послать?  
\- Что ж этот, - Крис морщится, как от горького, - цыган на воровское дело с гитарой пошел?  
\- Да это ему девушки из людской снесли. Он только раз глазищам на них зыркнул, так они и рады стараться. Что возьмешь с глупых баб.  
Шляхтич прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как поднимается доселе неизведанное бешенство.   
\- Выводите.  
\- Вешать? – радостно интересуется приказчик.  
\- Нет. Пороть.  
Когда пара дюжих дворовых подводит пленника к шляхтичу, тот едва удостаивает взглядом кинутого ему в ноги цыгана.  
Приказчик скинул сюртук и разминает руку, пощелкивая кнутом.   
\- Дозволите начинать?  
\- Я сам, - голос у Криса ледяной, и пальцы, сжимающие поднесенный слугой стек, словно судорогой сводит.   
Цыган глядит снизу вверх, улыбается, щурит глаза. Не верит, мстительно думает Крис, на свой бесовский приворот надеется. Господи, помоги!  
Крис замахивается, но в последнюю секунду вместо того, чтобы рассечь одним ударом бровь, опускает стек цыгану под подбородок. Что, не страшно?  
Цыган не сводит со шляхтича напряженного синего взгляда и каким-то кошачьим, почти неуловимым движением ластится к хлысту, так что Крис начинает задыхаться, дышать рваными всхлипами, будто легкое разорвалось.  
\- Не здесь, - Крис не узнает в этом хрипе своего голоса, понимает только, что нужно уйти со двора, и так странно, что цыган послушно следует, не пытается бежать. Крис механически толкает первую попавшуюся дверь, это турецкая комната, отделанная до потолка дорогими иранскими коврами, и здесь не пороть надо, а нежиться с кальянной трубкой, но наследнику рода Эванецких до этого дела уже нет.  
\- Вам, сударь, надо преподать урок, - начинает Крис, но прежняя ярость улетучилась, и то, что заняло ее место, горит огнем по всему телу. Крис вздыхает обреченно, опускает ненужный стек. - Специально попался, да?  
Все тем же незаметным глазу манером цыган освобождает запястья, тянет шнуровку рубашки, так что она лоскутом падает с тела. На загорелой медовой коже блестят цепочки, подвески с амулетами от сглаза, вьются черные буквы иноземных языков. Цыган разводит руки в стороны, поворачивается кругом, но Крис успевает заметить, как потемнели его глаза, словно небо перед грозой.  
\- Себастиан, - кидает синеглазый черт через плечо, - ты?  
Шляхтич не сразу понимает, что от него требуется, произносит пересохшими губами:  
\- Крис.  
\- Мишто, - кивает Себастиан и усмехается, - буду твое имя кричать.  
  
***  
Кончик плетки движется по позвоночнику с болезненной медлительностью, от основания смуглой шеи до самого низа.  
Показалось, или цыган вздрогнул? Засверкали капельки пота на темной коже…  
Нет, нельзя любоваться тем, как выгибается спина, нельзя терять рассудок! Ведь бессмертная душа шляхтича, похоже, совсем пропала…  
Закрыть глаза, размахнуться, ударить!  
Вместо этого Крис вжимается в чужое жаркое тело, перехватывает стеком горло под кадыком, шепчет зло:  
\- Ты мой, слышишь?!  
И пусть пуговицы сюртука царапают кожу, пусть цыгану достанется хоть малая толика сжигающего шляхтича недуга. Вот, сейчас он рассмеется бесовским смехом, растопчет последнюю надежду насмешкой. Крис что есть силы прижимает ладонь к мягким губам, а они поддаются, раскрываются навстречу исцарапанным кончикам пальцев, нежно высасывают боль из каждой ранки.  
В ушах сладостно рокочет кровь, и Крис не слышит не собственных стонов, ни ответного шепота:  
\- Ту миро ило.  
Топот и крики за дверью заставляют их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
\- Именем губернатора, открывайте!  
Секунда уходит у Криса на то, чтобы откинуть один из настенных ковров, открывая потайной ход, ведущий на половину слуг, подтолкнуть цыгана:  
-Беги!  
Едва узорчатая ткань ложится на место, как в комнату врывается полковник Старковский с десятком солдат.  
\- Где он? – Старковский не разменивается на церемонии, рыщет кругом внимательным взглядом, пытливо рассматривает припухшие губы юного шляхтича.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, сударь, - со всем хладнокровием, на какое способен, надменно отвечает Крис. - Господа, потрудитесь объяснить причину своего вторжения.  
Сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре удается ровно до того момента, как он замечает, куда смотрит его противник. Крис холодеет, едва слышит, как под пальцами ломается стек.   
Полковник усмехается, брезгливо поддевая сапогом брошенную рубашку, глядит на Криса почти с сожалением и кивает солдатам:  
\- Арестуйте пана. За препятствие правосудию, укрывательство разыскиваемого конокрада, нарушение губернаторского приказа.  
Крис почти не чувствует, как кандалы охватывают запястья, мысли путаются бесполезным клубком.  
\- Мой вам совет, милейший, - в голосе полковника звучит несвойственное ему участие, - хорошенько подумайте, готовы ли вы головой отвечать за выходки вашего… щенка. Он-то сбежал, а вы?  
Шляхтич ошеломленно молчит, обводит растерянным взором лица дворовых, приказчика. Кто и когда успел донести?  
Всю дорогу в душной тюремной карете шляхтича лихорадит. Что же это – конец? Так и пропадет, прервется славный род Эванецких? Нет, губернатор не осмелится, повесить дворянина – неслыханное дело. А если да? Позор на весь род, несмываемое пятно…   
Когда за Крисом с пронзительным скрипом затворяется дубовая дверь камеры, он тяжело опускается на едва покрытый соломой каменный пол и час за часом следит, как ползет по стене к потолку тень от решетки.  
Жаль, не расслышал, что шептал ему Себастиан. Возможно, теперь никогда не узнает.   
Церковный колокол созывает прихожан на вечернюю службу, когда Криса навещает тюремщик:  
\- Велено передать пану, губернатор Фьюрицкий сей момент подписал приказ о вашей казни.  
  
  
*Ту миро ило. – Ты – моя душа. 

 

***

Наверное, шляхтичу Эванецкому стоило бы испытывать больше благодарности за то, что казнь назначена на вечер следующего дня. Но он только мается судорожными мыслями, придумывая изощренные планы побега и тут же их отвергая. В иные минуты он представляет себя на эшафоте, с гордо поднятой головой, с достоинством встречающего свой конец, но тут в воображаемой толпе мелькает синий взгляд, и картинка с треском разрушается.   
Ему предоставили перо, чернильницу и бумагу, он коротко набрасывает завещание, но кому еще отписать о свой судьбе, не представляет. Из тюремной церкви является священник, но исповедаться этому человеку с безразличным лицом и манерами счетовода решительно невозможно. Они обмениваются положенными репликами, и непонятно, кому нужен этот спектакль, Создателю, уверен Крис, больше нет дела до его судьбы.  
Конвоиры выводят Криса на улицу, в мягкие летние сумерки. Удушающе пахнет сиренью, но юному шляхтичу не до окружающих красот.   
Поэтому он не сразу замечает, что им навстречу, лихо приплясывая и голося, движется разномастная толпа цыган. Сердце подпрыгивает, но глупая надежда, что Себастиан пришел попрощаться, хотя бы и в чужом обличье, быстро угасает.  
В толпе только женщины, дети и одноглазый старик, ведущий в поводу облезлого медведя.   
Две компании сталкиваются посреди улицы, как раз, где узкий темный переулок, смешиваются, в глазах рябит от пестрых тряпок, блестящих побрякушек, на мгновение Крис почти полностью скрыт от своих конвоиров. Его крутят, как игрушку, парой щелчков стаскивают кандалы и утягивают в сторону, он бежит за своим спасителем почти наощупь, туда, где ждут резвые скакуны, ночная степь. Свобода.   
Себастиан сверкает шальными глазами и хохочет счастливым звонким смехом, пуская лошадей в галоп.   
  
Ночь настигает их неподалеку от сонной реки, укутанной белесым туманом.  
В темноте кони кажутся призраками, и даже разведенный Себастианом костер не может разогнать пугающую степную хмарь.  
Крис хмурится, щурясь на огонь, пытаясь понять, отчего так тяжко на сердце. Дорого далась ему эта свобода.  
\- Мне теперь домой никогда не вернуться, - вполголоса произносит он, и чувство потери так огромно, что, кажется, сейчас раздавит.  
Себастиан, словно читая мысли, оказывается совсем рядом, берет за руку и спрашивает негромко:  
\- Веришь мне?  
Больше того, хочет сказать Крис, но лишь сжимает пальцы в ответ, поднимается, позволяет вести себя прямиком в плотную паутину тумана.   
На берегу Себастиан останавливается, отпускает руку и на мгновение исчезает в белом мареве, чтобы затем предстать бесстыдно обнаженным, с колдовской улыбкой на губах. Криса обдает жаром, разгоревшаяся кровь колет иголочками кожу, и он, не помня себя, срывает одежду, тянется жадно к искусителю, а тот лишь отступает, качая головой, шаг за шагом все глубже в воду.  
Вот так русалки топят, со смесью страха и возбуждения думает Крис, неотступно следуя за синеглазым наваждением, погружаясь сперва по колено, затем по пояс, а потом дьявол прижимается к нему нагим телом, обхватывает по рукам и ногам и утягивает на самое дно.  
  
Вода смывает сурьму с глаз, Крис нежно оттирает ее подушечками пальцев. Без нее лицо Себастиана совсем юное, непривычно доверчивое. Никакой он не морок, человек, мальчишка. После этого открытия становится так легко целовать его в трепещущую жилку на шее, тереться губами о ключицы, подхватывать ладонями влажные бедра, прижиматься, чувствуя ответное желание.   
Себастиан перехватывает его руку, тянет к себе между ног, и взгляд у него такой решительный и отчаянный, что Крис, еще даже не коснувшись там пальцем, понимает, он – первый. Но он уже не может остановиться, хотя и пытается ласкать бережно, не сорваться, Себастиан лихорадочно стонет, почти задыхается, пытается закинуть ноги на пояс, да еще и злится, когда Крис хочет повременить. Цыган словно втягивает его в себя, сжимает так сладко, а щеки у него соленые на вкус, и это странно, ведь вода речная. Наверное, ему больно, и Крис обещает себе, что в следующий раз будет ласковым и терпеливым, а пока эта боль только разжигает, заставляет прихватить зубами кожу на плече до крови, порадоваться вскрику. Слишком долго ты снился, так просто теперь не уйдешь. Помнишь, обещал?  
Кричи.  
  
Крис просыпается от холода. В степи едва занимается рассвет, костер давно дотлел.   
Вокруг ни души.  
Только лошади чуть слышно переступают копытами в полудреме.   
Его прощальный подарок. 

 

***

Губернатор уездного города N Фьюрицкий находился в прескверном расположении духа. Его раздражение не могли унять ни ежевечерняя порция мадеры, ни музицирование сладкоголосой русской графини Романовой, ни партия в вист с полковником Старковским. Чертовы цыгане решительно распоясались! Свести с конюшни чистокровных рысаков накануне романтической прогулки при луне, во время которой губернатор планировал наконец-то объясниться с графиней! Не говоря уж об организации наглого побега!   
\- Губернатор, переверните мне ноты, - томно воззвала пышногрудая красавица.  
Но тот лишь пробурчал:  
\- Ах, оставьте.  
Резные створки дверей некуртуазно распахнулись, и в залу вбежал взмыленный церемониймейстер.  
\- Ваше Сиятельство… там, у ворот… всадник.. конь бледный, то есть кони… Извольте сами взглянуть-с!  
Зрелище, представшее взору губернатора и его гостей, было поистине возмутительным.   
Перед коваными воротами в окружении толпы зевак, среди которых попадались и нищие, и вполне приличные господа, восседал на губернаторском рысаке беглый шляхтич Эванецкий, держа вторую лошадь в поводу.   
Первой опомнилась графиня.  
\- Ах, губернатор, не тот ли этот подарок, на который вы мне намекали? - Фьюрицкий пробормотал что-то невнятное. – Ну, не дуйтесь, мон шер! Знаете, как говорят у нас, в России, повинную голову меч не сечет!  
Гарцевавший перед губернаторским особняком шляхтич виноватым совсем не выглядел. Скорее, надменным и недовольным, словно его тут задерживали пустячные, не стоящие его времени дела.   
\- Полковник, распорядитесь, - наконец махнул рукой Фьюрицкий.   
\- В тюрьму?  
Губернатор поморщился и снизошел:  
\- На волю, всех на волю.  
  
\- Что вы так хмуритесь, юноша? – интересуется полковник, оглядывая спешивающегося шляхтича. – Для вас все закончилось весьма недурно, согласитесь. Вы славно порезвились…  
Старковский кладет руку Крису на плечо, кончиком указательного пальца проводит по багряной метке, горящей на шее, ухмыляется бесстыже.  
Крис отстранённо думает, будь тут Себастиан, отсек бы палец ножом, как тогда горловину бутылки, да скормил собакам, глазом не моргнув. Говорят, цыгане ревнивы…  
Ах, да, Себастиан его бросил.  
Крис нехорошо улыбается, скидывает чужую руку.  
\- Завтра, на рассвете. Пистолеты.  
\- Что это вы так торопитесь на тот свет, голубчик? – изумление полковника притворно, как и его добродушный тон. – Такого рода удовлетворение я вам готов обеспечить, но… что за азарт стреляться с тем, кто не дорожит жизнью?  
Крис пожимает плечами, какая, в сущности, разница, застрелиться можно и в собственном кабинете.  
Он нащупывает за пазухой завещание. Его драгоценное имение, единственное, что еще осталось.   
Да, пожалуй, так, решает Крис и твердой поступью направляется в контору нотариуса.   
  
Когда Крис достигает новой стоянки табора, навстречу ему высыпает пестрая стайка цыганят. Он кидает им пару медных монеток, оставляет на попечение коня, шагает, не оглядываясь по сторонам, к самому яркому костру, у которого восседает цыганский барон.  
При виде шляхтича оживленный общий разговор на непонятном ему языке стихает.   
\- Извольте удостовериться, - Крис протягивает вожаку заверенную гербовой печатью бумагу, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали ни рука, ни голос. – Вексель на предъявителя, будет оплачен, когда… когда имение будет продано, в обмен на…  
\- Знаю, знаю, кого выкупать хочешь, - барон делает знак, отправляя посыльного за предметом торгов.  
Когда появляется Себастиан, Крису кажется, сердце у него обрывается и летит с головокружительной высоты на острые камни. Цыган бледен, словно выходец с того света, в зубах зажата дымящаяся трубка, и глядит он куда угодно, но не на шляхтича.  
\- Что с ним, он болен? – с тревогой спрашивает Крис.  
\- Нанэ ило, - шепелявит сидящая рядом старуха-цыганка и поясняет, - нету души в груди.  
-Что скажешь? – обращается к Себастиану вожак. – Шляхтич за тебя полсотни тысяч в табор отдает.   
\- Не надо, - голос у него тусклый, мертвый. – Я – Ром, он - Гаджё.  
Что ж, вот и рухнуло сердце на самое дно. Крис не знает, что теперь делать, как просить, когда даже смотреть на Себастиана сейчас все равно, что резать незажившую рану. Цыган угрюмо затягивается трубкой, и Крис ловит золотой отблеск на его пальце. Неужели тот самый фамильный перстень? Надежда бьется в горле, словно птица в силках.  
\- Добром не пойдешь, - с внезапной дерзостью заявляет Крис, - так я тебя украду.  
Ошеломленный табор замолкает, так что становится слышным протяжное треньканье сверчков и недоуменное фырканье лошадей.  
В этой гулкой тишине неожиданно звонко раздается смех, Крис поднимает голову и не может насмотреться на Себастиана, его Себастиана, который хохочет до румянца на щеках, так что слезы брызжут из синих глаз.  
\- Нанэ ада вавир прэ свэто, - глубоким счастливым голосом произносит цыган. - Нет такого другого на свете.  
Себастиан тянет к нему руку, зарывается пальцами в волосы, ласкает выбившуюся прядку и вдруг одним текучим движением срезает ее под корень и тут же добавляет к ней свою. Выдергивает алую тесемку, связывавшую ворот рубахи, и вяжет обе пряди, смоляную и пшеничную, одним узлом.   
\- Кай о кам, авриавел,  
Кия манге леле бешел.  
Кай о кам тель авел,  
Кия лелакри ме бешав.  
Когда восходит солнце,  
Любовь моя будет со мной.  
Когда оно заходит,  
С ней буду я, - приговаривают цыганки.  
Себастиан осторожно помещает локоны в амулет, пригибает шею Криса, одевая цепочку, и шепчет в ухо с жаркой усмешкой:  
\- Мри бахталы чергони.   
Табор взрывается одобрительными криками, поздравлениями, каждый норовит обнять или хлопнуть по плечу:  
\- У тебя цыганская кровь, романо рат! Да поцелуйтесь же скорее, глупые дети, стол накрыт, и чача стынет!  
Крис отрывается на мгновение от сладких губ и стонет хитро улыбающемуся Себастиану в плечо:  
\- О нет! Только не гуляш из ежа!  
  
___  
Гаджё. – Любой человек, не цыган.  
Мри бахталы чергони. - Моя счастливая звезда.


End file.
